Oreo
by random.clumsy.vampire
Summary: Nudge gets pregnant...Niggy...not your average cliche d pregnancy story. You probably won't expect anything. Read and review! I was just sick of all those Max gets pregnant ones, so I wrote this fanfic :P


**So pretty much, I was just totally sick of everyone writing about Max getting pregnant. Sorry. I might continue this...if you want me too :P**

"Iggy, I have to tell you something…" Nudge whispered nervously. She had just been struck with realization of something terrible. Or great. Depending on how you choose to look at it.

"You can tell me anything," Iggy replied gently and carefully. Ever since last year when they had been alone together for an entire month, while Max and Fang were looking for Angel and Gazzy's parents, they had fallen hard for each other. They had been 17 and 20 then, and were now ready to be open about their secret relationship that had been going on since then.

"I know," she paused, looking around to make sure there was no one else in Iggy's hotel room. 12-year-old Angel had been persistent when insisting on staying in the Sleep Inn. Nudge didn't want Fang, Iggy's roommate, to be listening. She was almost positive that he was in Max's room, though. "Do you remember last month when we…well, when we…"

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" Iggy's voice was starting to shake with sudden comprehension of what the unseen beautiful woman before him was about to tell him.

"I think, maybe, I might be…" she whispered her last word, "pregnant." Nudge hung her head and tears started leaking out of her dark brown eyes.

Iggy shut his eyes tight, in extreme frustration. He didn't know if he could handle a child. God knows, he couldn't just run away. He had to be ready for a child. What would Fang think? Does Angel already know? What was he going to tell Gazzy? How mad is Max going to be?

Iggy didn't know what else to do, so instead of saying anything, he reached his arms out and engulfed her in a tight hug. Nudge's tears dampened his shirt, but he didn't mind.

"I'm so sorry, Iggy. I didn't really have any control over it and I didn't think it would actually happen my first time! I feel terrible. I saw a show about a girl who got an abortion, once, but I don't think I want an abortion; I really want to keep this baby. Maybe she'll have dark skin and your blonde hair. Well, actually, then she'd kind of look like a streetwalker. Can we name her Oreo?" Nudge rambled on and on. Iggy never tired of it, for her voice was like honey sliding over his calloused hands – so beautiful and sweet.

"Nudge, please, don't apologize. It's not anyone's fault. We didn't know it would happen like this. I don't think I want you to get an abortion. I think we're both old enough to take care of this baby. It might be a boy, ya know. And no, I don't think we can name her Oreo," Iggy replied.

"Oh. Well you know, I think Oreo would be a pretty good name for her…or him. Since you're white and I'm black. You know, and I think she…or he…will probably have my skin. Because don't babies biracial babies almost always have dark skin? I don't know. Ooh! This is exciting!" Nudge exclaimed excitedly.

"Nudge, I don't know what it," calling her baby an 'it' definitely made Nudge's eyes flare up, so Iggy corrected himself. "Sorry, I don't know what our baby will look like, and I probably won't even know what it looks like when you actually give birth to it – sorry, uh…him or her."

"Aw, I hope it's a girl! I just have this weird feeling that it's going to be a girl! Can you feel it? It's like…I don't know! It's amazing, having a living, breathing baby inside of me. Actually, I haven't even taken a pregnancy test yet…I've just missed my period twice in a row. And that's the only reason I can think of why. Oh God…Iggy, we have to go into to town. Now!"

"Jeez, Nudge! Can you wait until tomorrow morning?" Iggy asked, surprised, but then again, he was used to her being over-excited about almost everything.

"Iggy! This is the verification of our baby girl, Oreo! It absolutely cannot wait until tomorrow morning!" Nudge stage-whispered.

"Nudge. Her name isn't Oreo. Or his. I'll go get a…pregnancy test for you if you want me to," Iggy generously offered, all of this excitement over something he wasn't even sure he wanted was making him wary.

"Can I come too?"

"Of course," Iggy replied.

* * *

**Yeah. Like it? I need a haircut. A really unique one. Lol, sorry, but does anyone have any ideas? Because...uh...my hair always makes me happy if I like it and it makes me write more...? Whatever lol.**

Til the poptarts burn.  
_A b i_

* * *


End file.
